Days In The Hidden Leaf Village
by Raven Thornheart
Summary: Taking the teens that you see in highschool and sticking them into Naruto's world. Brought this story over from Media Miner. Rated for everything you can imagine. Please read and review!
1. Birth of a New Day

**Days In The Hidden Leaf Village **

**Konoha**

This is just a little story that I'm making up as I go along. I'm in the process of writting my other story "A New Dawn", but as seeing that I'm addicted to some of the great Naruto fanfics such as; 'Mission: Freak Out Kakashi', 'The Village Hidden In The Forest', and 'Written In Ink'; I've decided to write my own Naruto Fanfic! ENJOY!

Shikamaru: (walks up to a mic and taps it to see if its on. He looks outward at the people with the usual look on his face.) This is a disclaimer message...(sighs and says under his breath) This is so troublesome...(leans into the mic again) The author of this fanfic does not take any credit on any of the characters portrayed in this story. So anybody that wants to sue him for writing a story then you're going to get anything out of him. I know him and he's one of the brokest writers there are. (sighs once more) Geez...these messages are so boring...(Looks back at the people) Ah...anyways, just enjoy the story and leave a review. (puts his hands in his pockets and walks off

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun is already over the horizion. Birds are chirping and singing their morning songs as the village of Konha wakes up to a new day. People start to fill the streets as stores open there shops and doors to new and old customers. Kakashi knocks on Asuma's door and waits for him to open up.

"Today seems like a nice day to take off from training Naruto, Sakrua and Sasuke" Kakashi thought to himself as he waited. He looked at the door, but to his avail there was no anwser. Kakashi took the liberty of letting himself in, knowing that his fellow comrade wouldn't mind at all. He looked around the living room and didn't see Asuma. The smell of ciggarettes filled the house. "It amazes me that he smokes and still can move like he has virgin lungs." Kakashi wondered.

"Is that you Kakashi?" Asuma's voice echoed from behind a closed bathroom door.

Kakashi looked towards the door. "Yes, it's me." Kakashi looked down at a coffee table. It was a glass table that had a ashtray, 2 packs of Newports, and some scrolls all in a neat order.

"Just have a seat on the couch and watch some TV. I'll be out in a minute!" Yelled the bathing ninja.

Kakashi looked at the couch. It was a fine leather couch and to his amazement was in perfect condition for a guy who smokes while sitting on it. He slowly set himself down onto the couch, letting the smooth leather mold to his form. He looked at the big screen TV directly in front of him. Asuma lived like a man would normally live. Nice, comfortable house with lots of entertainment. Kakashi picked up the remote control to the TV and pressed the power button. The TV turned on with the usual 'ping' noise and slowly faded from black into a Hentai program. "Just like any normal guy..." Kakashi thought to himself as a smirk crept on his face, consealed by his mask.

Asuma opened the bathroom door and steam poured out of it. Asuma steped out in a pair of black boxers, with a ciggarette in his mouth and towel around his neck. He took a drag of his ciggarette and exhaled through his teeth.

"Good morning Asuma." Kakashi said in a monotone voice, as he continued to watch the hentai.

"You and your hentai Kakashi..." Asuma said as he walked into his small kitchen area. He grabed a mug and poured himself some fresh coffee. "You wanna cup?" He asked as he looked to Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled, his visible eye arched in happiness as he put his hand up in rejection. "No thank you." He said. "I had my cup before I got here."

Asuma moved the ciggarette to the far left side of his mouth and took a sip of his coffee. He turned and proceeded into his room to get dressed.

Kakashi smelled the coffee. "Ahh...what would another cup hurt?" He thought as he arose from the comfy couch, but as soon as he turned toward the kitchen area, there was a knock on the door. "Wonder who that could be?" Kakashi asked himself. He turned and walked to the front door opening it slowly to revel Kurenai.

"Oh!" Said Kurenai with the suprise of not seeing Asuma.

"I'm guessing you're looking for Asuma" Kakashi replied.

"Uh...yeah." She said, looking down to the right trying to avoid contact with Kakashi's eyes.

Kakashi put on a smile, seeing Kurenai's embarassment. "He's in his room getting changed, but you can come in." Kakashi turned and walked toward the kitchen area with Kurenai following.

"Ewww...who watches this kind of stuff?" Kurenai looked at the TV in disgust at the hentai.

"Your boyfriend needs some entertainment when you're not around." Kakashi smartly replied as he pour himself a cup of fresh coffee.

Kurenai's face turned red as she looked at Kakashi. "He's not my boyfriend..."

"Bet you wish he was." Kakashi responded as he walked back toward Kurenai. He sat back down on the couch. He pulled his mask down to his lips and sipped his coffee.

Kurenai poked her index fingers together. "Well...I...uh..."

Kakashi watched the hentai on the TV as Asuma came out of his room, fully dressed.

"Oh! Good morning Kurenai." Asuma said before he took another drag of his ciggarette.

Kurenai looked at him. "Hey!" She said with glee.

Asuma looked at the TV, then Kurenai, then to Kakashi. "Kakashi! Don't you have any manners?"

Kakashi looked up at him from the couch. "What?" He said calmly. "I'm just watching what you had on before you turned your TV off."

"I don't watch hentai!" Asuma said, trying to defend himself and his image infront of Kurenai.

"And you read it as well." Kakashi said as he turned his attention back to the TV.

"I don't read it either!"

Kakashi reached down in between the cushions of the leather couch and pulled up a hentai book called 'Make Out Paradise'. "You borrowed this from me 3 weeks ago."

Asuma stood there shocked for a moment and snatched the book from Kakashi.

"I never knew you read such things Asuma." Kurenai said with some suprise.

"Uh...well...I just wanted to see why Kakashi was so interested in them! That's all!" He nervously replied.

"This is a nice channel here too Asuma. Maybe I should order this channel on my TV as well." Kakashi looked up at Asuma. "How much does it cost a month?"

"It's only 5.99 extra a month." Asuma replied.

"Hmmm..." Kakashi looked back at the TV. "That's a nice deal."

"Yes it is..." Asuma said and then the realization of what he said hit him. "KAKASHI! YOU'RE NOT MAKING IT BETTER FOR ME!"

PLEASE R&R! I want to continue this fanfic, but I'll need some feedback first to see if anyone likes it!


	2. The Begining

**Here we go with more off the wall weirdness in the village of Konoha... **

The sunlight splintered as it passed through the blinds of Naruto's room. The light beamed on his eyes and warmed his face. He felt a pressure of something on him.

"Ahh..." The awaking ninja yawned. He looked down and he was face to face (Or should we say...face to crotch) with Hinata's panties. Naruto's eye's widen as his jaw drops. Blood leaks from his nose. "WWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" He pulls himself out from under Hinata's body but falls out of bed landing on his head.

Hinata stirs and looks at Naruto with a blush. "Did I awake you Naruto...?" She said shyingly.

"No..." Naruto replied while pinching his nose, trying to stop the blood. "I knew I shouldn't have let her stay over here. I even offered her to sleep in the same bed as me...Even when I told her to sleep opposite from one another, somehow this happens to me!" He thought to himself.

Hinata yawns and streatches. She looks down with a blush. "Thank you for letting me stay here for the night..." She said quietly.

"No problem!" Naruto said as he jumped up. "I'm going to take a shower."

Hinata's face turned red at the thought of Naruto in the shower. "O...Okay..."

Naruto sqinted his eyes and looked at Hinata. "Something wrong?" He asked.

Hinata looked up at him and shook the thoughts from her head. "No!"

Naruto shrugs and turns heading towards the bathroom.

"I'll make some breakfast." Hinata called out to Naruto, who just walks into the bathroom as if he didn't hear her. She looks down and then gets out of the bed. She walks to his kitchen area and starts to cook.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino opens her eyes to the blinding light of the sun in Sasuke's room. Her eyes focus and Sasuke is on top of her with his hand gently touching her cheek.

"Sasuke..." Ino softly said. Her heart jumped as he looked into her eyes. This was the moment she was waiting for! Her eyes glazed over as she reached up and touched his face. Her hand moved to the back of his head and she pulled him down and kissed him. Her tonge meeting his with passion.

POOF!

Akamaru pulls his tonge out of Ino's mouth and barks happily at her while standing on her chest.

The realization dawns apon Ino that she just made out with a dog and her face blanks out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ino screams and jumps up spitting everywhere. "AHHHH! I CAN'T BELIVE I KISSED A DOG!"

Akamaru lands gracefully on the ground.

Kiba rolls on the ground holding his ribs laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA! Good boy Akamaru!"

"Arf! Rrrarf!" Akamaru barked with enjoyment at the prank him and his master pulled.

"I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" Ino shook her fist at them.

"What's all the nosie about" Sakura said as she awoke from a love seat.

"I think Ino has a thing for dogs now!" Kiba said while laughing.

"KIBA!" Ino screamed as she prepared herself to wail on him.

Just at that moment, Sasuke walked out of the bathroom with only his boxers on. He smelled fresh from his shower.

Ino and Sakura look at him and drool.

Sasuke walked past them and to his closet to put his clothes on.

"So what's the plan for today?" Kiba said to Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled out a pair of cargo pants and started to put them on. "I heard Shikamaru is having a party tonight since his mom is out of town." He replied.

Kiba looked puzzled. "What about his dad?" He asked.

"His dad is going out tonight to get plastered." Ino said, as if were common to her.

Sakura looked at Ino. "But won't he be back later?"

"One..." Ino put up her index finger to Sakura. "Shikamaru's dad doesn't care even if we have a party, and Two...'' Ino put up her middle finger with her index. "When Shikamaru's dad goes out and gets plastered. He ends up sleeping over my house with my dad."

"Ohhh..." Sakura replied as she understood.

"So..." Kiba said with a grin. "Will there be...party treats?"

Sasuke put on a black shirt and pulled his head through the top of it. "If you mean booze. Then yes." Sasuke replied without care of the matter. "Everyone knows that Shikaru drinks big and has a stash in his house."

Kiba's grin widens. "Sweet..."


	3. The Plan

Kakashi: (reading his 'Make Out Paradise' Hentai, while sitting in a chair) Hmm...

Iruka: Psssst! (He whispers quietly) Kakashi...

Kakashi: Huh? (looks at him)

Iruka: We're on...

Kakashi: (looks at the camra) Oh! (puts the book down and his visible eye arches showing that he's smiling) Yo! (puts his hand up) And welcome back to the Naruto Fanfic, Days In The Hidden Leaf Village.

(Blonde hair peeks up over the table that Kakashi is sitting at, as a hand grabs the book and slowly slides it toward the hair)

Kakashi: (looks at the book and back at the camra with a smile) Heh...(shoves Naruto's head down)

Naruto: WHAA!

Kakashi: And now...

POOF!

Sexy Naruto: (leans over the table and winks at the camra) Back to Days In The Hidden Leaf Village...(blows a kiss)

(Everyone in the stage area looks and gets a nose bleed)

Iruka: NARUTO! I'M GONNA GET FIRED! (his nose plugged up with cotton balls)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sunlight brightens the semi-crowded streets of Konoha. Neji slowly makes his way Tenten's house. He walks up to the door and knocks. Shikamaru opens up the door...

"Yo." Shikamaru says with one hand in his pocket. "Tenten is in the shower." He moves to the side letting Neji enter the house.

"In the shower eh?" Neji replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah...she'll probably take about 2 hours to get ready, as all troublesome girls do." Shikamaru closes the door and walks past Neji. He plops himself down on the couch and looks at the TV. It's a program about nature.

"Always enjoying the boring times, aren't you Shikamaru?" Neji commented as he took a his seat next to Shikamaru on the couch.

Shikamaru lets out a sigh. "Boring times are the best times." He looks at Neji. "Can't you see through doors and objects with the Byakugan?"

Neji grins. "I already know what you're getting at and I do it all the time." He looks toward the bathroom. "Byakugan!" He peers into the bathroom and sees Tenten getting undressed. A smile creeps on his face. "I love this Jutsu..."

POOF!

Tenten's image in the bathroom turns into Shikamaru looking at Neji with his tonge out and his finger pulling down the bottom of his eye.

"What the...!" Neji says in confusion. "Then Tenten...!"

POOF!

Tenten swings and connects with a hammer to Neji's head. "YOU PERVERT!"

Neji flies across the room into the wall with a comedy lump on his head and his eyes swirl. "Whhaaaa..."

Shikamaru steps out of the bathroom with his hands in his pockets. "Told you it was true Tenten."

Neji jumps to his feet. "You set me up Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru smirks. "Why not make the boring day an interesting one?"

"Shame on you Neji!" Tenten scolded Neji. "For using your family's technique for such immature purposes!"

Neji shrugs. "Three fourths of the people that want our technique are perverts." He walks back over and sits on the couch. "You should see Jiraiya beg my uncle to teach him the technique..."

(In the past...)

Jiraiya on his knees begging. "Hiashi! I beg of you! TEACH ME THE BYAKUGAN!"

Hiashi raises a brow at the sight. "For your so called 'research'? Never.."

JÃ­raiya grabs onto Hiashi's leg and hugs it with tears in his eyes. "YOU MUST!"

Hiashi tries to shake him off. "I...Said...No!"

Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi look on with sweat drops on their heads.

(Present...)

Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders and sighs. "That Jiraiya is so troublesome at times..."

"So you are having a party tonight Shikamaru?" Tenten asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah...plus my dad told me he has a stash of Sake somewhere..." He looks out of the window to the blue sky. "But he said I have to find it..." He looks to Neji. "That's why it would help if you came to the party. The Byakugan would help a bunch."

"From peeping tom to Sake finder." Neji shrugs with a smile. "Sure! Why not?"

"Alright then." Shikamaru looked between Tenten and Neji. "The party is at sunset. Let everyone that is a New Chunin know about it. The last thing we need it to get busted, piss drunk by any Jonin's. Alright?"

Neji and Tenten nod.


	4. As The Word Spreads

Sasuke: (looking down under the table he's sitting at) Come on Saukra...just stick it in there...

Saukra: (under the table) It doesn't go there! Let me try this...

Sasuke: Don't use your teeth!

Saukra: Sorry!

Sasuke: Just make it work ok? (leans back in his chair with his hands cuffed behind his head) Ahhh...

(The stage crew stares at them in disbelief)

Sasuke: (Looks at them) ...What?

Iruka: S-Sasuke...what is Saukra...doing? (sweating)

Sasuke: She's trying to...

Saukra: It's so hard! Ahhh!

Sasuke: Here, let me. (reaches under the table)

Saukra: See! It won't come!

Iruka!!! (nose bleed)

Sasuke: That's because...You grab it like this...

Saukra: Ohhh...

Sasuke: And pull it like this...and...

Iruka: SASUKE! YOU'RE NOT DOING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE DOING! ARE YOU?

Sasuke: (looks up to him in confusion) ? What? (taps his mic and it feedsback)

Sakura: (stands up from under the table) He had to get the mic on.

Iruka: ...(sighs deeply and hunches over) Ahh...This job isn't as easy as I thought it would be...

Sasuke: (looks to the camra) Welcome back to Days In The Hidden Leaf Village.

Sakura: (sits down) When we last left off...Shikamaru told Neji and Tenten about his party. There job is to let everyone know but the Jonins.

Sasuke: So let's get back to Days In The Hidden Leaf Village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noon is apon the village. The streets are crowded and busy. The town seems full of life from the rooftop of a distant building where Shino stands with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

Shino lifts his finger to let one of his bugs land on it. "Hmm...Party tonight at sunset. Shikamaru's house." He said with a monotone voice.

"Ahhh...Shikamaru..." Temari thought to herself as she daydreamed about him.

Kankuro looked to Gaara who is staring down at the village. "Hell...I'm up for a party. Are you Gaara?"

Gaara shot a evil look at Kankuro. "Are you an idiot Kankuro...?"

"N-n-no!" He responded with fear. "I..."

"Do you think I just carry sand in this gourd?" He said cutting Kankuro off. "I'm the number one ninja..." He looks back at the Village. "...When it comes to beer bonging."

Shino looked at Gaara. "Beer bonging eh?"

Gaara turned his gaze to Shino. "You think you can beat me?" A evil grin crept on his face.

"I'm not that big of a drinker..." Shino reaches in his pouch and pulls out a bag of weed. "They don't call it the village of leaf for nothing..."

Gaara smirked. "I knew there was something strange about the people...I just couldn't put my finger on it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(In the studio.)

Iruka: WAIT! LIQUER AND MARIJUANA? IN NO WAY DID THE NARUTO SERIES EVER SHOW ANY SUCH THING!

Sakura: Actually...if you can remember...Jiraiya loves sake.

Iruka: ...(nods) True...

Sakura: And what do you think he was smoking...when he looked up to the clouds and saw images of women?

Iruka: ...THAT WAS HIS IMAGINATION!

Sakura: As a medical expert...I say it was Herb.

Iruka: ...AHHHH! (Pulling his hair out)

Sakura: Back to the show!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto puts his tooth brush in his mouth and began to brush. "This morning was totally strange." Naruto thought to himself. "Having to wake up and see Hinta's panties." His eyes squinted. "Or I told her to wear my boxers over her panties! Geez! I mean, I don't want to wake up to light purple panties!" He looked down to the side at the floor. "...but I did like the puppy dogs on them...'' He crossed his arms and shook his head with the brush in his mouth. "What are you thinking Naruto! They are Hinta's panties! Not Sakura's!'' A light smile appeared on his face as he tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. "...But they smelled really good..." He snaped up and shook his head again, trying to shake the thoughts. "AHH! Forget it!" He grabed the tooth brush again and scrubed his teeth harder.

2 minutes later, Naruto steps out of his bath room and around the corner to see Hinta bent over the table, she's trying to clean off the little bit of dried ramen on the far edge of the table. Naruto's facial expression drops and his nose bleed quickly leaks down his face. He falls back hitting the floor hard. Hinta turns around to see Naruto.

"Naruto-kun...? Oh..." He cheeks blush. "He must have saw me bending over the table...He almost saw...me..." She shyfully thought to herself.

Naruto snaps up into a indian style position on the floor with cotton up his nostails. "Hinta...you can get dressed now..."

"O-ok..." She walked to her bag and grabbed her clothes. Then got in the bathroom for a shower.

Naruto stood up. "The panties won't stop...will they?" He thought to himself as he ate the bowl of her special breakfest Ramen. He smelt the sweet smell of it. A smell that he had never smelt before... "Wow...this smells really good!" He sat down at his table and split his chop sticks. "Itadakimasu!" He took a slurp of some of it. "..." He looked down. His eyes glazed over as the flavor tingled his tastebuds. "This...is some of thee best Ramen...ever..." He began to scarf it down. "Well...I don't mind the panties in my face if I can have this every morning!"


	5. Sunset

In Tsundae's office...

Iruka: What!

Tsundae: You heard me...you're fired.

Iruka: B-b-but the sex, drugs and booze wasn't my idea! And Naruto just did his sexy-jutsu on his own! And...

Tsundae: (cutting him off) That's not the problem...look here...(pulls out view charts) The Story is getting great views. (Pulls out the review charts) But on the other hand...no one is leaving reviews. So I took it upon myself to re-appoint a new director.

POOF!

Kakashi: (appears standing next to Iruka) Yo.

Iruka: O.O

Kakashi: (looks at Iruka) Something wrong?

Tsundae: Kakashi, I have a mission for you. (gives him some papers) Your orders are to run the Days In The Hidden Leaf Village story.

Kakashi: (takes the papers and looks over them) Hmmm...alright.

Tsundae: Good. Iruka, you can work on the crew.

Iruka: (slumps over in defeat) Yes Ma'am...(turns around and walks out)

Kakashi: (disappears in a cloud of smoke)

Tsundae: (smirks) Now back to Days In The Hidden Leaf Village!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day passes by slowly, but the word of Shikamaru's party flies around the town silently among the Chuunin. The sky turns a light orange as the sun begins to set on the village. People start to do head home for dinner as alot of Jonin ninja's head out to party the night away unaware of the Chuunin party that is about to start.

Shikamaru is in his house and he is setting up the food with Choji.

"Oi, Choji...don't eat all the food before the party...'' He said as he placed a bowl of chips on a table.

"I brought my own snacks!" Choji replied happily as he munched down on his chips.

Shikamaru let out a deep sigh showing his annoyance to the fact that he can't find his dads stash of Booze. "Geez pops...why did you have to leave me a troublesome riddle to find your stash..." He thought to himself.

The doorbell rings.

Shikamaru looks toward the door. "Looks like the first ones have arrived..." He thought to himself as he walked to the door. Slid the door open to see Neji and Tenten standing there. "Perfect! You guys made it"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Tenten said with excitement as she walked in behind Neji.

"So when do we start searching for the...treats?" Neji asked as he looked at Shikamaru.

"We start looking now. Before anyone else arrives." Shikamaru answered as he looks around the living room.

"Alright then." Neji said with a smirk. "Byakugan!" He looks through out the house and sees nothing that resembles booze. He stops his jutsu. "Are you sure your dad didn't lie to you?"

"My dad means it when he says he's got a stash..." Shikamaru replied with confidence. "It's somewhere around here."

"I don't see anything that looks like sake."

Shikamaru let out a deep sigh. "Maybe pops drank it all and forgot that he did..." He thought to himself as he shook his head.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Choji yelled out from the kitchen. "I didn't know you guys had a basement!"

Shikamaru looks toward the kitchen. "What are you talking about Choji? We don't have a basement." He replied as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Um...yes you do!" Choji argued.

"Choji, look...I..." He stops as he walks in and Choji has a hatch on the floor open, reveling a passage way under the house. "...Do have a basement..." He said slowly, trying to think. "When the hell did we get a basement?" He said with confusion in his voice.

"It's your house, not mine!" Choji replied.

Neji and Tenten walked into the kitchen and looked at the passageway.

"I don't understand why my Byakugan didn't pick this up." Neji said in confusion.

Tenten looked at Neji. "Well use it to see what's down there now."

"Byakugan!" Neji activates his jutsu and peers down into the passage but can't see anything. "...Damn! I can't see anything! It's like something is blocking my view.''

Shikamaru rubs his chin and thinks to himself. "Hmmm..."

Choji looks at him. "What should we do Shikamaru?"

"I think we should venture down into the passage way." He replied as he checked the ladder that leads down to see if it's steady. He looks back up at everyone. "Anyone wanna go first?"

Everyone remains quiet.

"If you go first, then I'll go second." Tenten answered with hesitation.

Shikamaru looked at her and then down at the skirt she is wearing, then back up at her. "...OK!" He said with a smirk, as he proceeded to get on the ladder.

Tenten thinks to herself and sighs knowing that she made a mistake saying that.

Else where in the village, in Kurenai's house. Asuma, Shizune, Kurenai, Anko, Genma, Kakashi, Tsundae, and Aoba play strip Cho-Han.

"Alright!" Asuma shouted after taking another shot of sake. "Shizune's turn!"

Shizune nods after taking a sip of her sake.

Asuma throws the dice in the cup and swings it left and right twice, then slams it down on the floor. He looks up at Shizune. "Cho?...Or Han?"

"Hmmm..." Shizune pondered to herself. "...Han!"

Asuma lifts the cup and the dice are a 2 and 6. "Cho! HA!"

"Ahh..." Shizune slapped her forehead.

Genma looks to Shizune. "Come on...give up some clothing."

"I'm getting there! Ahh...geez..." She replies as she takes off her socks.

"You're no fun Shizune" Tsundae said as she took her shot of sake.

"Are you trying to see me naked Tsundae-sama!" He replied.

Tsundae shot a glance at her. "Maybe..."

Everyone laughs.

Anko takes the dice and cup. "Alright! Aoba! You're up!"

"Let's do this!" Aoba pumping himself up.

Anko throws the dice into the cup and follows the same pattern at Asuma. She slams the cup down and looks up to Aoba. "Cho? ...Or Han?"

Aoba smirks. "Cho baby!"

Anko lifts the cup to see the dice. 2 and 4. "Damn!"

Aoba throws his arms into the air. "Yeah!" He cheers as he drinks some sake.

Kakashi grabs the cup and dice. "Tsundae-sama." He looks up at her as she looks at him. "You ready?"

Tsundae smirks. "I'll be the only one with clothes on by the end of this game."

Genma snickers. "With your luck Tsundae-sama, you'll be the first one butt naked and out of the game."

Tsundae looks at him with confidence in her eyes. "We'll see about that!" She looks back to Kakashi. "Let's do this!"

Kakashi nods and throws the dice in the cup. He follows the patterns and slams the cup down, then looks up at Tsundae.

"...Cho!" She yells with her fist in the air.

Kakashi pulls the cup up...it's a 6 and 5. "Ooooo..."

Tsundae's eyes grow wide. "Shit!"

"Off with the top Tsundae...if you're not scared!" Kurenai called out.

Tsundae blushes some. "Ahh...I'm not scared!" She pulls her shirt over her head and throws it into Asuma's face. Her huge perfect breasts protrude outward.

Genma stares with his eyes wide open. "W-w-w-wow..."

Tsundae looks at him. "Don't look too hard Genma...you may never see again." She growled at him.

Genma snaps his head up and looks at her. "S-sorry Tsundae-sama!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi: And that's another chapter completed. I hope you liked it and please for the sake of my job, leave a review.

Iruka: (off screen) DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW!

Sexy Naruto: (appears behind Kakashi and kisses at the camera) Please leave Kakashi a review...(puts a finger in her mouth and puts on puppy dog eyes) Please...

Iruka: (nose bleed) ...ah...(falls back)...

Kakashi: (his visible eye arches as he smiles and waves) Til next time. Sayonara!


	6. Search For Sake

Iruka: W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!

Tsundae: Iruka...you really need to relax.

Iruka: No! I can't believe it! I won't be lieve it!

Tsundae: Believe it. Kakashi got a review for the story.

Iruka: ...I want to see it!

Tsundae: (sighs) Here...(gives him the review paper)

Iruka: (reading) ...RAW19...We The People...You'd best believe we like this...At least I do...I find it pretty funny...Update soon? (looks at Tsundae) This guy is smoking something strange! It would have been my review if you didn't fire me!

Tsundae: But...you are fired, so that means it's not yours. (snatches the paper out of his hands) And how dare you make the accusation of a reviewer smoking on something!

Iruka: This is some grade 'A' bullshit!

Tsundae: Iruka, you better calm down before I check you into the Shinobi Stress Rehab Center.

Iruka: SSRC! You wouldn't!

Tsundae: You are showing signs of stress over your demotion. I think it's affecting your working abilities and your way to work with others...

Iruka: Please...Tsundae...Don't...

Tsundae: Then accept that the review is not yours and get your ass back to the set!

Iruka: (hunches over in defeat) Yes Tsundae-sama...(walks out slowly and makes his way outside) Ahh...(looks to the sky) Why...

(A crow flies over head)

Crow: Welcome back to Days In The Hidden Leaf Village! (it echos)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru jumps off the ladder and lands on his feet. He looks around and it's nothing but trees dimly lit by an unknown light source.

"An underground forest?" He asked in confusion. "Why the hell would I have a forest under my house?" He thought to himself as Tenten landed next to him and landing behind her was Neji.

"Shikamaru!" Choji's voice echoed down on them from above. "I'm going to let the guests in when they come!"

"Hai! Just don't eat all the food!" He yelled back.

"Byakugan!" Neji shouted as his jutsu activated. He tries to scan the area, but something is blocking his vision. "Damnit!"

Tenten and Shikamaru looked at him.

"Something is blocking my Byakugan...I can't see even 2 feet ahead of me." Neji withdrew his jutsu with frustration.

"Great!" Tenten said with loads of sarcasm in her voice. "Now how are we suppose to get the sake for the party?"

Shikamaru pondered to himself. He looks at Tenten and Neji. "Looks like we have to search."

"We don't know how deep this forest is." Neji replied.

"We should stick together and search. I don't even know these woods, so it would be safe to stay in a group.'' Shikamaru ordered.

Tenten and Neji nod in agreement.

Shikamaru sighs deeply in irritation. "Damnit pops...you leave a riddel and now I have to search some unknown woods to find some sake? This better be the best damn sake I have ever drank and there better be enough of it.'' He thought to himself as he looks to Neji and Tenten. "Alright, let's go."

They take to the trees at a high rate of speed.

Shikamaru heads toward the source of the light in the dimly lit woods.

In Kurenai's house, the strip game of Cho-Han is getting very interesting.

Tsundae, who has been stripped down to her thong, slams the cup down and looks up at Kakashi.

Kakashi rubs his chin. "Hmmm...Cho." He says finally.

Tsundae lifts the cup and it shows a 5 and 4. "Han!"

"Yea!" Shizune cries out in joy. Her speech is kind of slurd. "Let's see that sexy body, Kakashi..." She blushes.

Kakashi smirks. "Well, if you want to..." He replies as he removes his jacket to revel the tight turtle neck he has on.

Anko does a sexy whistle at the sight. "Wow..."

Aoba grabs the cup and dice. "Anko! Time to lose some clothing!" He shouts.

Anko smirks at the remark. "I doubt that!" She drinks some of her sake. "Ahhh...Bring it on!"

"Here we go!" He throws the dice into the cup and swings it around, then slams it down on the ground. "Heh..." He looks up to Anko with a smirk.

Anko, who is down to her pants, shirt and bra, thinks to herself. "Hmmmm..." She rubbed her chin. "Han!"

Aoba pulls up the cup reveling a 1 and 1. "Oooo...burn. STRIP!"

Anko throws her head back and sighs deeply. "Damnit..." She slowly takes off her pants. "Don't look so hard boys..." She bent over and slid them down to the floor reveling her thong.

"...Whoa..." Genma's jaw dropped to the floor at the sight.

"Nice ass Anko!" Kurenai says in her semi-drunken state. She slaps Anko's ass. "Ooooo!"

Anko let's out a playful, but sexy moan. "Ooo...Kurenai..."

They giggle.

Kakashi and Genma look at each other.

"We have to do this more often." Genma said to Kakashi.

Kakashi's visible eye arched with a smile under his mask. "Yes we do."

Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji move closer toward the light in the forest.

"It's getting brighter..." Shikamaru thought to himself as he leapt off a branch. "I only hope we find something..."

They land in a clearing, and see the source of the light.

Tenten looked at the light. "It's a light tag."

"Look!" Neji shouted as he pointed to two creates sitting near the light. "That must be the sake!" Neji takes a step forward, but is stopped by Shikamaru's arm. Neji looks at him in confusion. "What?"

Shikamaru looks around with caution. "It might be a trap..."

"Good observation!" A voice yelled.

Tenten and Neji try to look behind them, but the are shoved away by Shikamaru. Shikamaru back flips into the air dodging the antlers of a huge deer. The buck comes to a skidding halt and turns as Shikamaru lands on the ground.

"W-w-w-what is that!" Tenten cried out.

"It's a buck..." Neji replied in amazement.

"It's not just any buck Neji..." Shikamaru said with his eyes locked on the buck. "It's Shikakami..."

The buck lifted it's head to Shikamaru. "I'm glad to see that you remembered me." He snorted.

"It's been awhile..."

"Wait!" Tenten interjected. "You two know each other!"

"It's my fathers summoning animal." Shikamaru replied, still looking at Shikakami.

"I see that you have grown, Shikamaru." Shikakami said as he peered at Shikamaru. "As you can see this is a test your father has given you."

Shikamaru sneered. "How troublesome..." He thought to himself.

"You want the sake? Then you have to beat me." He snorted once more.

Neji and Tenten jumped up and rushed to the side of Shikamaru.

"Get ready..." Shikakami bent his head down to ready himself to attack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka: (sitting outside of the Hokage office with his head down) Ahh...

Kakashi: (walks up) Yo. (he waves)

Iruka: (looks up at him) Hey...

Kakashi: Why the long face Iruka?

Iruka: You took my job Kakashi...

Kakashi: Oh yea...(scratches the back of his head) sorry about that.

Iruka: Yea right...So what are you here for?

Kakashi: Tsundae-sama called me in to congratulate me on two more reviews the story got.

Iruka: WHAAAAA? (jaw drop)

Kakashi: (hands him the papers)

Iruka: (snatches them and reads) kO.xG! ...One Word...HILARIOUS? NO WAY!

Kakashi: Way...and the other guy Renegade Assassin said he had to leave a review because the story is funny.

Iruka: So that means...(looks at Kakashi and starts to whimper)

Kakashi: (his visible eye arches showing that he has a smile) Yep! I get to keep my job as director.

Iruka: (looks up to the sky) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Crow: (flies over head) Idiot! Idiot! (it echos)


	7. Battle For Sake

Tsundae: Good work Kakashi, I knew I could count on you to get reviews for the story, but still...I think the readers want more.

Kakashi: (raises an eye brow) More?

Tsundae: They need some action to go along with the comedy and hentai.

Kakashi: Action...(he rubs his chin) I think I can do that.

(The office door busts open)

Sasuke: (closes the door quickly and puts his back to it, breathing heavily)

Tsundae: Sasuke! What is the meaning of this?

(Girls screaming from the other side of the door can be heard)

Voices: 'Marry me Sasuke-kun!' 'Sasuke-kun! I want your child!' 'Sasuke-kun! You're so hot!'

Kakashi: (looks to Sasuke) Looks like someone is popular.

Sasuke: (sweat is dipping from his face) Ahh...Fear...the...Fangirls...

Tasundae: Wow...

Sasuke: (runs to the window and looks down) My god...

(Hundreds of fangirls are outside of the building)

Kakashi: You're a ninja Sasuke...one of your main skills should be to evade your enemy. (Chuckles some) Which in this case is the fangirls.

Sasuke: (looks at him) I'll take to the roof tops! (looks at the nearest building) I can make the jump from here no problem and they won't be able to follow me from there! (he steps onto the window seal) Here I go! (He jumps out of the window and into the air toward the nearest building across from the Hokage Building.)

Fangirl: (points upward) LOOK! SASUKE-KUN! AHHHHHH!

Sasuke: (looks down in mid-flight) Oh shit...

(Fangirls jump up high into the air and try to grab him)

Sasuke: (dodging them barely) HOW! (He's tackled from the back just before he can make the landing and is brought to the ground) AHHHH!

(Tsundae and Kakashi look out the window and to the street where Fangirls ravage on Sasuke.)

Sasuke: WHHHHHAAAAAAA! TSUNDAE-SAMA! KAKASHI-SENSEI! HELP ME! AHHH!

Kakashi: I guess he didn't know that most of his fangirls were ninja's themselves...

Tsundae: Ouch...

Sasuke: (gets pulled around) AHHHH! (his screams fade off as he is engulfed in fangirls)

Kakashi: Oh well...(looks up) And now back to Days In The Hidden Leaf Village!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the underground forest, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten face off against Shikakami. The wind blows past them as they face off.

"HA!" Shikakami yells as he bolts toward them.

Shikamaru forms his Kagemane no Jutsu seal and connects his shadow with Shikakami's, stopping Shikakami in his tracks. "Shadow Immitation Technique complete..." He stated with a sly grin on his face.

"Well done Shikamaru...you are just like your father, but still this technique isn't good enough!'' He breaks the Jutsu easily.

Shikamaru stumbles back some, suprised and confused. "H-how!"

"Anyone who knows that technique well enough can overpower it easily when on their guard.'' Shikakami replied. "You're going to have to do better!" He rushes at them with his antlers aimed at them.

Tenten pulls out six shurikens, 3 in each hand, and launches them at Shikakami. "Ha!"

Shikakami knocks them away with his anters and continues to charge.

"Shit!" She backs up some, but Neji steps in front of her. "Neji!"

Neji focuses on Shikakami and exhales his breath slowly. "Haaaa..." His body starts to spin as his chakra spins outward as well.

Shikakami sees this. "The Hakkesho Kaiten." He thought to himself. "Must be part of the Hyuga family."

Neji's Divine Whirl connects with Shikakami's attack and stops it, then sends Shikakami flying with the same force that he attacked with.

Shikakami hits the ground with a thud as Neji stops his rotation to see.

POOF!

Shikakami's body disappears.

Neji's eyes grow wide. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He tries to look where Shikakami was coming from, but is nailed backwards 10 feet from the impact of Shikakami's antlers. "AHH!"

"Neji!" Shikamaru yelled as he watched his comrade hit the ground. His attention turned back to Shikakami went he saw Tenten try to attack Shikakami with a kunai.

Shikakami shifted his weight to his front hooves and thrusted his back hooves at Tenten. "Ha!"

Tenten suprised at the attack, she covers up at the last moment and blocks the hoove aimed at her face with her kunai, but the force of the attack sends her backwards into the air. "AHHH!" She flips and lands on her feet. "Damnit...he's faster than I thought." She thought to herself.

Neji sat up, his body is fine from the attack. "I'm amazed that I'm still alive from that attack...'' He thought as he looked at Shikakami. "But then again, this is a test...he's not trying to kill us.''

Shikakami turns to Shikamaru and thrusts his Antlers low at him.

Shikamaru acted quickly by grabbing the antlers and pulling his legs back to dodge the attack.

Shikakami whips his head back, jerking Shikamaru upward.

Shikamaru hangs onto the antlers. "Ahh..." He turns and lands on Shikakami's back in a strattling posistion. He grips the antlers tightly.

"Expected from the Nara family. You've raised your son well Shikaku.'' He thought as he yanked his head around trying to throw Shikamaru off.

Shikamaru hangs on valently. "There's nothing you can do now, Shikakami." He said with confedence. "Give up and give us the sake."

"Nicely done Shikamaru, but you'll have to do more than that!'' He shifts his weight back and pulls his front hooves into the air and stands on his back ones.

"Whoa!" Shikamaru yells as he dangles from the antlers.

"He shoots!" Shikakami yells as he falls forward and bucks his lower body forward, shifting the weight on his front hooves, flinging Shikamaru off of him at an Neji.

"WHAAA!" Shikamaru screams as he is thrown from the buck.

Neji looks up and sees Shikamaru. "Oh..."

"SHIIIIITTTTT!" Shikamaru yells as he crashes into Neji.

Shikakami smiles. "He scores! And the crowd goes wild!" He glances behind him and sees Tenten coming at him with a kick. He turns and thrusts his antlers upward at her.

"AHH!" Tenten screams as she wails her legs around trying to stop herself. The antlers miss and she lands on Shikakami's head in a strattle posistion. Her crotch is covering his eyes.

Shikakami jaw drops and has a nose bleed. "Oh...my..." He is dazed.

Shikamaru recovers from landing on Neji and stands. He sees that Shikakami is open. He remembers what Shikakami said...'Anyone who knows that technique well enough can overpower it easily when on their guard.' He recalled in his head. "His guard is down! That's it!" He formed his Kagemane no Jutsu seal again and his shadow reaches out and connects with Shikakami's.

Shikakami is caught off gaurd. "Wha? NO!"

"Huh?" Tenten looks down at Shikakami's shadow and follows it back to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru!" She yelled in joy.

Neji stands up next to Shikamaru.

"Neji...You since you can't use the Byakugan...you can still attack with your Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms right?'' Shikamaru asked him as he kept his sight locked on Shikakami.

Neji looks at him with a smirk. "I'm already on it..." He gets in his stance and molds his chakra. "Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho!" He rushes at Shikakami.

"NOOO!" Shikakami yells at he sees Neji rush at him from the corner of his eye.

Neji sends two stinging strikes to Shikakami's body. "Two strikes!"

"AHHHHH!"

Neji spins and lands four more on the body. "Four Strikes!" He nails eight to the body. "Eight Strikes!" His arms move at an incredible speed. "Sixteen Strikes!" His arms become blurs of color. "Thirty-Two Strikes!" He keeps nailing Shikakami with perfect accuracy. "Sixty-Four Strikes!" He builds up for the final wave of strikes and unleashes them on Shikakami. "One Hundred Twenty-Eight Strikes!" All the strikes land and sends Shikakami flying back as Tenten jumps off of him.

"AHHHH!" Shikakami flies back into a tree and falls to the ground.

Tenten lands on her feet next to Neji. Shikamaru disables his Jutsu and walks up next to Neji.

"Nice one Neji." Shikamaru said as he patted Neji's shoulder.

"Couldn't have done it without you." Neji replied.

"Couldn't have done it without the distraction from Tenten." Shikamaru stated as he looked to the blushing Tenten.

"Which was a most embarassing moment!" She added as she fixed her skirt. "Thankfully I wore this thing..."

Shikakami slowly stood up. "I must say you got lucky..." He looked at the group. "But still, seeing the opportunity to strike was skillful enough for you to pass.''

"Heh." Shikamaru looked at Shikakami. "May we get the sake?"

"Yes, and please have a fun time." He disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Neji looked at Shikamaru with a smile. "Let's party!"

Shikamaru looked back with a concerned look on his face. "I would love too...but how do we find our way back?"

"Damn..." Neji looked around. "How do we?"

"I've got that covered!" Tenten said as she picked up her chakra string. "I tied my chakra string to the entrance before we left.''

"Good thinking Tenten" Shikamaru commented. "Let's get to the party!"

"Yeah!" Neji yelled happily.

They grab the creates and follow Tenten back to the entrance of the forest. They stop at the ladder.

Tenten looks at Shikamaru and Neji. "You two head up. I'll tie the creates up."

They nod and climb back up to the top.

Shikamaru climbs out after Neji and sees that more guests have arrived and Choji has the music going on.

Choji walks up to him eating some BBQ. "You made it back!"

Shikamaru stands and brushes himself off, then looks at Choji. "Yeah. Good job at gettin the party started Choji."

"No problem Shikamaru!" He replied happily.

Tenten finally climbs out and stands. "Give me a hand here guys." She readies herself to pull up the creates with her string.

Choji, Neji and Shikamaru grab on.

"One...two...three!" She yells as everyone pulls the creates upward. After pulling for 15 seconds the creates make it to the top.

"Whew..." Shikamaru says as he wipes the sweat off his head. "Let's crack this open." He pulls out his kunai and cracks the creates open to revel tons on Sake.

Everyone's eyes grow wide.

"Holy shit..." Shikamaru said in amazement. "Pops wasn't joking about a stash..."

Neji grabs two bottles for himself. "YEAH!" He runs off and everyone sees him and they head into the kitchen to get their own.

Shikamaru grabs a bottle and opens it. He chugs down 4 big gulps and wipes his mouth. "Ahhh..." He looks at everyone having a good time. "This is going to be an interesting night." He takes another gulp of his sake and heads to the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke: Ahhhh! (running down the street he passes by Ichiracku's Ramen shop)

(The fangirls stampeed past the shop. Inside Naruto eats his ramen.)

Naruto: (scarfs down some noodles and stops. He looks over to his right) Hiding Sasuke? (He says with his mouth full)

(The real Sasuke plastered up against the wall breathing hard)

Sasuke: Yeah...and you're sitting here as usual being the lazy ninja you are.

Naruto: (slurps up his noodles and looks at him) I'm taking sometime off from training. You're not training either.

Sasuke: Yes I am!

Naruto: Oh...(grabs another bowl of Ramen) I didn't know that running from fangirls was training...

Sasuke: I'm not running!

Naruto: (beings to kill the bowl of Ramen and stops) Oh...I'm sorry...you're evading them. (He finishes the bowl in record time.) Ahhh...

Sasuke: Naruto...don't make me hurt you.

Naruto: Don't call attention to yourself Sasuke. You don't want fangirls rushing at you again do you?

Sasuke: (Gulps)...

Naruto: (leaves the money on the table) Thanks old man! (He turns and walks out with a smile.)

Sasuke: I'd beat you any day of the week Naruto...

Naruto: (Hears this) OH YEAH SASUKE! WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT OF THE RAMEN SHOP!

(The fangirls hear this and turn toward the shop)

Sasuke: (sticks his head out of the shop) NARUTO YOU BASTARD!

Fangirl: (points) THERE HE IS! SASUKE-KUN!

(The fangirls scream and rush at him)

Sasuke: (looks) O.O() WHAAAAAA! (runs out of the shop and down the street)

(The fangirls chase after him)

Naruto: Hehehehe! Run Sasuke! Run! Haha!

Sasuke: (still bookin) WHYYYYY!


End file.
